Doué le Jardin Academy
Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School The Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School is molded around the belief that magic is passed down through the matriarchal line and usually only manifest themselves in the women of the family. Men can inherit the ability, but cannot pass it down. The potential lies dormant in many, but can only be used when trained. Doué has a comprehensive ability education program that enrolls students of lighter races from known prestigous families around the United Kingdom and Europe. Occasionally new students with previously unknown magical potential are enrolled. Scholarships to Doué are plentiful and quite common. The school frowns upon dark magic and necromancy. Magic is wandless, but wands can be used by younger students to better direct it. There are strict rules governing what magic can be used within the school. One's abilities cannot be used to harm another person, and anyone who hurts another student will be expelled. Students who are expelled will have a blocker put on their abilities to prevent further incidents. Abilities are only to be used within class and the practice rooms under supervision of teachers. Students can use a variety of runes and spell words to aid the direction of their magic. History Established in 1926, the Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School is a boarding school for young ladies wishing to pursue an education in an elite and exclusive institution. The school lets in no more than one hundred girls spanning the ages of thirteen to nineteen every academic year to stay in the manor home belonging to Lady Doué, the mysterious and reclusive benefactor of the school. Girls who leave Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School go on to pursue degrees at top-tier universities around the world and alumni always secure the jobs of their dreams. Doué only educates the best and brightest in the mythical community. They begin recruitment at the age of 12 by detecting magic in young girls across the UK and Europe. The school is very conservative and traditional in their magical beliefs and does not educate men at all. They believe that men cannot inherit magical abilities and should not be allowed into the magical community. Lady Doué, the headmistress of the school, is incredibly reclusive and no one has seen her face in decades. The Doué family witches all have a very specific ailment that befalls them when they become middle-aged; one might even call it a curse. Long ago, one of the witches of the Doué line offended the most powerful witch in France and generations to come were cursed to have three faces on one body; one that spoke the truth, one that lied, and one that spoke in riddles. No magic could alter a curse so powerful and they were forced to live in solitude once they reached middle age. Lady Doué chose to continue to run the school with two elite students, both ages nineteen and in the tops of their courses, as the faced for the generations to see. Scheduling The Doué le Jardin Academy schedule is a weekly schedule. Classes are either one hour (single class) or two (double class). For example: a student could have single math, history, double beginners water magic, and Latin one day and double English, finance, geography, and charms the other. A student may take up to seven classes. Uniforms Doué le Jardin has a uniform that must be worn during school hours and cannot be altered. Shirts must be pressed and tucked in and skirts cannot be rolled at the waist. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes on the weekends and evenings. Classes Magics and Abilities * Beginner’s Magic * General Magic * Elemental Magic (Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Energy) (Beginners, Intermediate, Advanced) * Practical Magic * Defensive Magic * Charms * Potions * Runic Invocation General Courses * Math * Mundane History * Mythological History * English * Art * Science * Geography * Language'' (French, German, Latin, Spanish, or Italian)'' Extracurricular Courses * Horseback Riding * Dining Etiquette * Physical Education * Martial Arts * Defensive Martial Arts * Home Economics * Finance